fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirudo Mausu
Shirudo Mausu (シルド モース shirudo moosu) is a Spirit-Infused Being and is the descendant of the Herboren guild master, Uepon Mausu who is also yet another Spirit-Infused Being, with both having the spirit infusement from two different Elder Spirits, with Shirudo getting his blessing from the Elder Spirit, Reikokuna. To many, Shirudo looks more to be a spoiled son, since his connection of family to the Magic Council member has earned Shirudo many places concerning the Magic Council such as a reserved position in the Rune Knights, learning in some of the highest qualified schools in all of Ishgar and even having trained under some of the most influential masters of magic in the world. Unlike most spoilt brats, Shirudo has actually taken advantage of these opportunities and has proven that he has learned and gained much from these many experiences, as he is recognised as quite the formidable mage capable of using his magics with skill and the intellectual tactitian and leader. Wanting to use his expertise for something much more, Shirudo resigned from his position on the Rune Knights and requested a place in the ranks of The Prophets, a group dedicated to the protection of Ishgar and it's people from foreign factions. The magics that Shirudo had chosen to learn all were selected to benifit his career as a Rune Knight under the authority of the Magic Council, with the arts of Magnet Magic and Nullification Magic being the most helpful against offenders, especially ones who utilise magic. Being one of the youngest members of the Rune Knight faction, Shirudo proved his worth by participating in the arrest of several notorious criminals, with rewards and pay rises coming his way Shirudo matched his ancestor's reputation by claiming the spot as the fourth most respected Rune Knight in the whole organisation. He is also one of the only Rune Knights to do this in such a quick paeriod of time, only having spent one year in this position before deciding to suddenly quit his job and move on. This sudden resignation of one of the top Rune Knights in his battalion allowed Shirudo to finally join The Prophets, an organisation that he had heard the Magic Council had been associated with at the time during his times working with the Magic Council, taking interest in their ideals and aims. As a way to start a new life, Shirudo wiped all information of his presence and position on the Rune Knights from the Magic Council's database to finally start anew, causing many people to slowly forget about Shirudo until only few in the organisation could remember him. Being the last member of the Prophets to join the order just in time before it's re-establishment by the Magic Council, Shirudo is one of the nine only prophets that are allowed to continue serving their order under the harsh rules and laws enforced upon them to allow this continuation. Even though Shirudo has been forgiven for his association with traitors of the Council, doesn't mean however that Shirudo is safe from these laws and for the first major time in his life Shiruko will have to face reality by himself, which shouldn't be a problem. Bringing in his skills that he had developed during his time with The Prophets, Shirudo has been able to stand out as the patriotic soldier who will do as much as he can to make sure that his country, in this case the whole continent is safe from hostile foreign forces, using his knowledge that he gained from the Rune Knights to access governmental archives with his identity that surprisingly still works. Out of all the nine prophets that currently serve the order, Shirudo may be one of the weaker ones due to his lack of ability and his little communication with most of the other members, usually sticking with the shadows as he favours the art of assassination. Claiming many years during his work as a Rune Knight and a mage, Shirudo has earned the name of the Hound of the Magic Council (ホンド オフ ス メージク コンシル hondo ofu su meejiku konshiru), where he was known to be one of the most loyal Rune Knights that the council ever had, having been able to successfully hunt down and capture numerous mages that had been casuing great trouble to the land and it's government. Using any source that he could, Shirudo was always able to somehow find and locate certain targets for apprehension, like how a hound used the scent of it's target to track down the victim. But his more popular name is Night Walker (ニト ウォーカー nito wookaa) which refers to his ability of blending in with the darkness using the ability of his magical artefact, allowing him to stalk in the dark unseen even if others had night vision. This name followed into his career as a Prophet as we would soon gain the epithet of the Prophet of The Shadows (ファントム オフ ス シャドース fantomu ofu su shadoosu) relating to both his occupation as a Prophet and his artefact's ability of using the shadows to hide him, making him one with the shade. Appearance Shirudo is a light skinned man that stands quite tall, definetly taller than the average height for humans, donning a messy head of whitish blue hair that is just everywhere like it needs a combing, despite him being quite hygenic so it is a wonder if his messy hairstyle is on purpose or it is just naturally like that. The hairstyle seems to only go down and reach Shirudo's neck, with both his ears being slightly out for other people to see them if he doesn't irresponsibly wear smaller wireless magical headphones that he has to both listen to music as well as counter act the effects of Sound Magic, a magic that he has found the most trouble dealing with. Shirudo's eyes are a sort of bold blood red sort of colour as they are very noticeably red and sit under a not too thin pair of whitish blue eyebrows, since the eyebrows' natural hair colour matches Shirudo's natural head of hair, with the eyes commonly seen with not so noticeable eyebags under each one, which is a product of Shirudo's unbelievable amount of insomnia, causing him to stay late up at night, even though his lack of sleep has no effect on his actiity. It is said that Shirudo barely smiles as he is always seen with either a serious bland face or a furious angry one when people get on his nerve, never really openly smiling to people unless they can somehow find a way to amuse or concern him, which very few people have been able to achieve viewing the quite vibrant and contagious smile, as people can't help themselves to smile with Shirudo when he does himself. His light skin has been said to be some of the softest things ever, reminding those of like a mother's touch even though he is more of a father figure or the typical son. Shirudo has a sort of familial kind of vibe to his presence, as many people around him feel pretty safe when near him, which can be pretty dangerous if your his target and you accidently lower your guard. His normal outfit consists of casual civilian clothes with the notable and obvious addition of Shirudo's magical artefact, but this paragraph is mostly going to be focusing on the clothing apart from the large magical artefact that Shirudo wears as his large and notable jacket. On Shirudo's upperbody, he wears a plan black shirt with no particular special designs that are worthy to be worn by an emperor, with the head hole of the shirt hanging down below that it shows just a bit of his not quite hairy chest, as the shirt is specially designed and customed made that it can withstand blade attacks of any type, sort of life a chain mail though made out of pretty thin fibres that made it lok like a normal shirt. Shirudo also wears a strange bell that he wears around his neck with a pretty standard long piece of string, with the bell giving off a small little chime when manually being shook, not making a sound when Shirudo walks around like a normal little bell would do due to the wobbling of the Shirudo. But the bell serves another purpose as it has to be paired with Shirudo's magical artefact which will be explained later by the author in the equipment section of this character page, so if you want to know what the bell is for go down the article then. Shirudo wears on his lower body whitish bluish pants but a bit more white in the combination to differentiate it from his hair colour, and like normal plants have two pockets on the side and two pockets on the butt side of the pants. These pants have got nothing special to them and are just a normal pair of pants that Shirudo wears because why not. Finally is the heeled boots that go up and end under Shirudo's kneecaps, covering the whole of Shirudo's shins and back of legs and is made from an extreme leather that can't break, amking it quite light for Shirudo as well as good for delivering strong kicks against his enemies. Now moving onto the big coat which is actually Shirudo's Personality History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Trivia Category:Datwikiguy Category:Human Category:Spirits Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Nullification Magic User Category:Magnetism Magic User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user